


The Trouble with Timaeus

by live_with_love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 'Thank God We're Alive' Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Desperate Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, Gags, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, make-up sex, possiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them have spent a great deal of time wandering and allowing Timaeus' dark, insatiable beast to get them into more trouble than it's worth. After one such incident with a pack of trolls, Helmos and Kritias take retribution into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Timaeus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



> This fic is part of an extended universe in which the three knights are resident in the Duel Monsters world with Kisara the BEWD reigning as queen. You can read it as a stand alone without needing to know the rest of the canon. It's mostly smut. Timaeus has a temper and makes bad decisions. Kritias and Helmos have found a good way to put the beast inside him to sleep for a while and stave off that next bad decision. All three of them are young dragons at this point, 18-20 in human years, and have been roaming the wilds of the land for some time as Timaeus attempts to work through his issues.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Timaeus and Kritias grew up listening to stories about the wilds of the land. The heartbeat of the kingdom that ran deep below waves of grass and oceans of trees, barren wastelands and fertile plains. Tales of beasts that thrived in the depths and made prey of those foolish enough to wander their way. Was it any wonder the feral darkness inside Timaeus’ soul called out to its kin, yearned to roam freely and test its mettle in such primordial landscapes? The only surprise lay in how long it took for him to snap and give in to his baser instincts. Timaeus wanted to fly through skies of spun gold, his claws trailing stardust, his wings shrouded in mist. 

Kritias was earth, stabilising and steadfast. An anchor against Timaeus’ frayed kite strings, bearing him down when he threatened to slip his harnesses altogether. He chased the headstrong fool into danger and dragged him back whole, spinning cobwebs of fancy into a safety net against dangers he had never asked for nor craved.

Where they had tasted it first through the power of words, Helmos had _lived_ it from his earliest moments. He had wandered for almost as long as he could remember, the wind in his hair and the scent of naked adventure in his teeth. He climbed mountains and braved deep woods, scaled chasms and fought bare-knuckled, tooth and nail, with the hellish creatures that guarded their depths. Helmos was the ideal, the perfect embodiment of freedom and danger sculpted into perfection.

Once met, they bonded without thought or reason, kindred spirits fusing in a sparking, hot-wired mess of tangled priorities and wicked lust. Timaeus sought to fill a part of him he knew was missing and ached for the soul which should have been at his side. But his demons held sway and whisked him away each time his feet flickered to the path home, drawing his companions deeper and deeper into darkness.

His first kiss with Kritias had been sweet exploration shared with a youngling with whom Timaeus had shared all. In those sunny days at home, they had touched and clumsily bumped lips, Timaeus taking an impish delight in stealing away Kritias’ first. In innocence, neither of them took it further than soft lips whispering fervent need in a dance too green to be called elegant.

His first with Helmos was anything but gentle. The two of them clashed almost as often as they revelled in friendship and this was no exception. There existed a breed of tree in that particular stretch of woods that lured unwary travellers with sweet scents and fine colours, only to shoot them full of poison and drink them dry. Timaeus, charging in recklessly as usual, swore to rid the world of such a thing, clearly the work of dark magic. Had Helmos’ blade not struck the vine clean off the damned thing’s trunk, the world would have been rid one Timaeus instead.

Bellowing out the sharp fear that had made its bed in his stomach, the two of them made short work of the tree. Helmos paused when they stood atop charred and broken piles of wood, leaves glinting sickly in the underbrush. He stared at Timaeus’ gleefully manic grin and his own lips tightened into a fierce line, shoulders hunching up and fingers curling into fists. Kritias had already started towards the fool, but Helmos got there first.

A brief flash of surprise registered in Timaeus’ eyes when Helmos grabbed him by the shoulder and _yanked_ him around, the both of them nearly losing their footing. The bloodlust began to fade as Timaeus noticed the worry tightening Helmos’ features. He opened his mouth and Helmos shut him up with a searing kiss. 

They dragged him back to the camp after that and pushed him in the river. Not so appreciated as the kiss had been, but it held the beast at bay. Then and also each time after, when calloused fingers would sweep along his sides and unbind the ties to rough-hewn armour and clothing. When two sets of lips would baptise him in fire, trailing heat over each and every inch of his writhing body pinned beneath them. Timaeus rarely took the lead in these trysts, though the beast certainly tried.

One of the most memorable… Well, that would have to be the incident with the _trolls_ , wouldn’t it? 

 

A glorious fight, Timaeus would later call it. Unnecessarily dangerous and something else we had to pull your fool ass out of the cooking fire on… literally! Kritias sniped. Fun, if challenging, quipped Helmos, which caused Kritias to stalk off into the forest muttering obscenities about the both of them.

Timaeus wasn’t naive enough to assume Helmos held no anger towards him. There was that tightness around his eyes, a little too much teeth in his smile. He enjoyed the challenges Timaeus’ beast threw their way, but he worried too. And Helmos hated to be worried. 

Subjugation would come later. Timaeus found himself a spot to stare into the rushing sparkle of the stream that wound beside their campsite, meditating on the guilt that now accosted him each time he caused that worry in his comrades. Perhaps it was time to rein himself in. Could he? The beast yearned for blood but Timaeus yearned for the stability he had found in their arms and worried for the one left behind. What was he going to do?

When a crude blindfold fashioned from Kritias’ belt (too clean for Helmos) slipped over his eyes from behind and _tightened_ , he bit out a filthy curse. Timaeus sat up, back rigid and muscles ready to spring, a snarl on his lips rudely halted when another strip of cloth (he had no idea on this one) slid into place between his helpfully parted lips and pulled tight enough to _choke_.

Timaeus hissed, trying to situate the cloth more comfortably between his teeth, head tossing from side-to-side as his hearing ramped up another notch to compensate for the loss of his other senses. All he really achieved was a heightened sense of his own blood pounding in his veins, the beast raising its head as it stirred in the depths of his soul. Another hissed breath, a shiver running down his spine as Helmos’ lips brushed his ear and whispered;

“Be still, little demon mine.” Timaeus’ breath caught and stopped altogether, those words pouring into him like liquid honey down the back of his throat, a spreading warmth encouraged by Kritas’ fingers already making quick work of his clothes. “Good. Very good.” Those lips stretched into a smirk, teeth taking the tiniest taste. Timaeus let out a held breath in a rush of air. “We’ll have you trussed up like a rabbit for the dinner table in no time, little one. Kritias and I shall take _good_ care of you.”

While the beast roared its defiance, Timaeus closed his eyes behind the blindfold and relaxed back into Helmos’ arms, tension rushing out of him. This, now, he had earned. Long battles waged with his own soul that always ended in surrender. The only surrender he would ever give. Helmos rewarded him by loosening the gag a fraction. They would take care of him. He was already falling and had no care to get up.

“Look at you.” Helmos' sentence ended on a wicked chuckle that had Timaeus shivering again. Kritias bared him to the evening air, cool against his flushing skin. “The setting sun illuminates your hair like the shine on a warrior's axe, bathed in the blood of its foes." Timaeus parted his lips around the cloth and moaned, deep and already quite desperate. These two could take him to heights never before experienced with the slightest of touches. Kritias wrapped slender fingers around Timaeus' cock, already standing to rapt attention, and pumped once. He immediately pulled back when Timaeus’ hips canted up into the delicious friction, rewarding Timaeus’ whine of protest with a sharp slap to his thigh.

“Eager little thing… Already you have your legs spread and your chest heaving.” Kritias joined Helmos on the laughter this time, tracing one finger over the head of Timaeus’ cock. Desire sparked but he held himself still with a reserve of strength he wasn’t sure he still had after the battle. Helmos’ mouth moved to his neck and Timaeus sucked in a sharp breath, tipping his head to the side to allow better access. A needle-pointed fang brushed skin and Timaeus’ heart damn near stopped. The two of them knew how to reduce him to this so quickly, primal needs and little else. He _wanted_. He parted his lips again, whispering his need in a breathy sigh.

And they knew just what to give him.

Kritias’ tongue dug into his slit at the exact moment Helmos’ fangs sank into the most sensitive point on his neck, drawing blood with ease. Timaeus let loose a gutteral groan, staying still only by dint of the sheer _pleasure_ that crashed into him, immobilising him. He shook between them, losing all sense of control when Helmos snatched his hands and held his wrists behind him in a grip Timaeus could not break in this state. So he gave himself over to it, writhing in sheer, heated desire as Helmos’ throat worked, drinking down his blood with an appreciative groan of his own. Kritias pressed surprisingly strong hands to Timaeus’ hips and held him there while he slid the other’s cock deep into his mouth with an agonising slowness. Oh how Timaeus wished he could see that. Kritias was always such a breathtaking sight on his knees. The blindfold and the gag restricted his senses, made it all the more overwhelming as he bucked between the two of them. Helmos' teeth and the wet heat of Kritias' throat. He could barely stand it.

Helmos broke back with a gasp of much-needed air, keeping his lips close enough that they brushed the fresh wound with word he spoke. Kritias seemed content to remain as he was; having slid Timaeus’ cock all the way to the back of his throat, he now began the torturous journey back up. Timaeus _whined_ and Helmos grinned.

“Tame tonight, little demon?” Helmos’ hand caught at Timaeus’ hair and dragged his head back as far as it would go, admiring the wound. A fresh wash of heat ran through Timaeus as he compliantly tipped back into the hand. “But look at how I made you bleed… Now we all know what blood does to you.” Timaus whimpered his agreement, hips still twitching with protest at Kritias’ pace and restraint. “It makes your own blood run hot, infusing you with the life you so desperately crave… You always want to fuck after a fight.” Helmos grinned again, tongue lapping lightly at the wound. Timaeus tasted sweeter than any fruit and he could _feel_ those whimpers vibrating up through his throat. “Well, so do I. But you’re just so _eager_.” Timaeus twitched against their hold again. “Desperate. _Wanton_.” A quiet moan as each word renewed the heat that swept through him, driving him absolutely wild. He lay pinned between them, unable to do much but struggle and submit. It was enough, yet never enough.

The guiding hand in his hair shifted. Helmos took his lips in a burning kiss and Timaeus was gone. The taste of blood filled his mouth as Helmos kissed around the gag, tongue lapping, then retreating. The heat soared, spiraling higher and higher with every movement of Kritias’ mouth, still too slow to build enough of a rhythm to tip him over that edge. He wanted to _see_ , to take Helmos’ mouth in a bruising kiss and demand he never stop. Tension wound tighter and tighter like a coiled spring.

The hand left his hair and Helmos raked a nail-verging-on-claw across one of Timaeus’ nipples. Pain sparked and he arched, straining again both their grips hard enough for his back to bow and Helmos to get a hand underneath him. More. Harder. Faster. Timaeus wanted it all, but the two of them held him well in place. 

“We have a long way to go yet, little demon.” That voice, low and dangerous and altogether _wicked_ had Timaeus soaring to yet new heights. He moaned, pleaded, whimpered behind that hated bit of cloth. He wanted to please, to taste, to _have_. Helmos seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say, and Kritias too if the sudden swallow and increase in speed was any indication. Timaeus cried out, a curse in the language of the dragons, drawing so very close and yet not quite…

Helmos squeezed hard enough for his nails to break skin against the tender flesh of Timaeus' wrist. “We have you all to ourselves tonight, the whole night, and you will _scream_.” Timaeus let out a wordless, babbled moan when Kritias hummed in agreement. “You shan’t be able to walk to mount an attack for some time. I recommend you come before I decide not to be so generous and hold you off for the next several hours.” Another of those little chuckles, another harsher suck from Kritias, his cheeks hollowing out. Timaeus could only imagine what it looked like.

He tried to plead his case again, but Helmos’ teeth had found the wound on his neck and worked it further open. Kritias groaned and took Timaeus’ cock all the way to the base, pulling up before slamming back again. Timaeus almost sobbed with need, pleasure peaking and surging through him. He knew this would be only a temporary release; these two were absolute _fiends_ when they wished to be. But he _needed_ , tears beading in the corners of his eyes. Timaues groaned again and lasted only a few minutes more, tipping over the edge when Helmos whispered, ordered; “ _Come for us._ ”

He arched violently once more, that pleasure spiralling to its peak. Timaeus cried out their names, trembling as they held him still even now, Kritias sucking and swallowing and drawing out his orgasm to leave him a panting mess on Helmos’ lap before finally drawing away. Timaeus collapsed down with a quiet whimper, panting heavily.

Helmos smirked and grabbed for Kritias, kissing him deeply, tasting Timaeus on his tongue. Tonight would be fun.

Kritias mirrored that smirk, glancing down at the still shuddering Timaeus as he asked in a husky voice that had the both of them sighing in anticipation; “Round two?”

Helmos laughed, the sound mirthful and sinful all at the same time. “Of many.”

Timaeus was not certain he would survive this night.


End file.
